Paintballs
by Disneynerd7
Summary: The guys are in a paintball competition! What will happen? Really looooooooonnnnnnggggggg one-shot.


** Sup my Keepers? This is a one-shot or maybe a two-shot about the guys and paintballs. I thought this would be fun. The problem is, I can't write one-shots for two reasons: 1: Everybody writes nice reviews wanting more! 2: My brain just has so many ideas and one is at least two chapters. If people want one-shots I will take the challenge to write a multi-chap of one-shots.**

** Maybeck: She will fail.**

** Amanda: No she won't! I bet that none of them will be about you!**

** Me: Amanda's right. I won't fail and none of them will be about you, Maydork.**

** Maybeck: Kirbs, my name is Maybeck.**

** Me: I'd highly doubt that.**

**Disclaimier: I do not own KK, nor am I the inventor of paintballs.**

When Finn crossed over the first thing he did was check his email. His neighborhood sends people news emails about events. The one that caught Finn's attention was one that said that there will be a paintball tournament for guys 14 and 15. The thing is, it's in the woods and you have to form a team that's with two or more other guys. This event is on January 13. It was January 5 today. You have to RSVP on January 9. He called the guys.

"Hey guys," Finn said.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to be the rest of my paintball team."

"When is it?" Maybeck asked.

"In about eight days," Finn answered.

"I'm game. Philby, are up for the challenge?"

"I think that would be fun." He answered.

"Then it's settled. Come to my house at 3:45 since it starts at four. Wear what we wear when we cross over." Finn directed.

**January 13**

**Finn's POV**

I was in a tree now. I didn't know where the guys were. I had a paintball gun in my hand. I shot lots of people. My hiding place is amazing. My phone vibrated. It was Amanda.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's polite to say hello. Where are you?" she asked.

"Nowhere special, just a tree, in the woods."

"I mean where are you in Orlando?"

"I'm in the woods of my neighborhood."

"OK. I'll find you."

"No you won't! I'm in a competition!"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. Adios!"

"I'll see ya."

Fifteen minutes later she found me. "How'd you find me?' I asked.

"Lucky guess." She said. She was wearing what she wears when we cross over. I saw somebody.

"Be absolutely silent." I said as I shot him.

**Maybeck's POV**

I am amazing. I built myself a completely camouflaged fort that I can sleep in for the night. Finn's probably in a tree and I don't know where Philby is. I texted them both:

_ Hey. Where r ur hidin places? – Maybeck_

_ In a tree with a friend.-Finn_

_Amanda?-Maybeck_

_ Maybe.-Finn_

_ I have a fool proof hiding spot. - Philby_

Now I have a somewhat idea of where they are. After that I fell asleep.

**The next morning **

**Finn's POV**

I woke up an hour ago patrolling. Then Amanda woke up. "Morning" I said.

"Morning" she said. Then somebody shot the tree.

"We need to move now." I said as I started to leap to the next tree.

"No we don't. It was just Maybeck." She was right. Maybeck was right there with Philby smiling at us. We climbed down the tree.

"We won." said Philby.

"Congrats guys. Let's go." Amanda said.

"We aren't done yet." I heard a voice say. It was Ryan with his crew. "We finish this now. The girl comes with us and we claim our prize."

"We have to finish this now." I said. "Plus my friend isn't going anywhere." I addressed Amanda.

"If she doesn't come with us, she has to go against us." He said while tossing Amanda a gun.

"Finn." She whispered.

"It's going to be OK. Just stay behind me." I whispered back. Then we got into action. Eventually we won, claimed our prize, and split it in four ways.

** Yay! I finished this! Plus it was a really looooonnnnggg one-shot! Yay for me. My last name is Kirby so some of my GUY friends call me that and Kirbs and Rebok and Rebooka. My friends are really weird. I do call the one that calls me Rebok Marchello so we're kinda even. Anywayzels this is my first one-shot! I need ideas for the other ones!**

**Peace, love, Disney, and KEEPERS!**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**

**KK SEE YA.**


End file.
